Do As Infinity
by Makemegray
Summary: Two years after the Shikon no Tama has vanished and everything returns to relativly normal, a depressed Kagome meets up with some old friends for a new adventure
1. Melencholy Seven Days

Chapter 1: Melancholy seven days

"Stand; bow…" The students of second year class B nearly stampeded out the door as they were dismissed for summer break.

Three students lagged behind the rest however.

Her two friends Yuka and Eri who at this point had become the only two who went to school with her guided Higurashi Kagome out of the classroom.

This was not the first time they had had to do this. It was not the first time their friend had gone into a sort of vegetative trance. Every time someone mentioned the Sengoku-jindai she would either burst into tears or stare into space for the rest of day. It had been this way for the past two years, every since she had finally gotten over all those illnesses she kept having that made her miss school (it had been a miracle that she had been able to pass eight grade with all the time she spent out.

After two years of dealing with Kagome's reactions to the aforementioned period, their teachers had wised up and avoided mentioning the subject when Kagome was within hearing range.

If a teacher planed of giving a lesson on the warring states era, they always had some convenient errand to send Kagome on so that they could teach without someone randomly crying in the back.

Today, however there had been a substitute.

There had been a substitute and the astute reader can probably guess what her specialty had been.

That's right. You get a prize.

The Sengoku-jindai.

"Watch where you're walking Kagome-chan!" Yuka cried as she grabbed her friend's collar to keep her from walking into traffic.

"Jeez, ever since she broke up with that Inu Yasha guy she's been such a space case." Eri commented as they waited for the pedestrian light to come on.

"We should hunt him down and make sashimi out of him!" Yuka suggested, pumping her fist in the air.

"Does everything have to be about food with you?" Eri asked dryly.

Kagome on the other hand was deep in thought as she barely listened to her friends bickering.

She wondered just what was going on in the Sengoku-jindai while she was getting ready for her summer break in the present.

Had Sango finally laid her brother to rest?

Had Miroku finally gotten some poor innocent maiden or some rich experienced woman to bear his child-despite that he had already gotten rid of his Kazaana?

Had Kouga finally given up winning her over and settled down with Ayame?

With these questions on the backburner of the stove of her mind, there were still two questions that were on the front and they were the two she most desperately wanted answers to.

Had Kikyou's anger at Inu Yasha finally diminished and let her rest in peace was one because even though she had always been insanely jealous of the close relationship between the miko and the hanyou, she still felt sorry for Kikyou and the pain she suffered all because of the shikon no tama.

Her other big question was also the one she found the hardest to predict the answer to.

Had Inu Yasha found happiness after all, even thought he wasn't able to be with her or with Kikyou for that matter (in the living world anyway)?

These were the questions that plagued Kagome and had done so for the past two years.

She wanted so badly to see everyone again that she cried herself to sleep on the nights when her insomnia kept her from jumping into the well over and over again attempting to travel back to the warring states period.

She sighed as she reminded herself that all of that was over and she was just an average schoolgirl again. That's what she'd always _said_ she wanted anyway, right?

She told herself that she should accept the way things were now and get on with her life and forget everything related her experiences in the moromachi period.

That she should forget everyone she had met and all the things she had learned.

That she forget Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, Kaede, Naraku, Kikyou…

And _especially_.

Inu Yasha

"Hey guys I'm kinda hungry, lets stop and get something to eat." Yuka and Eri jumped, startled at hearing their friends' voice but nodded at the suggestion.

"How about ramen?" Yuka asked

Kagome felt her heart clench but smiled. Reminding herself to forget once more.

"Sure!"

An hour later it was with full stomachs, empty wallets and worried minds that Yuka and Eri dropped Kagome off at the Higurashi shrine, bidding her farewell and reminding her to pack for the beach because Hojo was coming to pick them up bright and early the next morning.

As she walked up the steps that lead to the shrine, Kagome got a very familiar feeling.

One that she hadn't felt in two years.

She felt her hair stand on end, her skin go clammy and like every pore in her body had opened simultaneously.

There was no mistaking that feeling.

It was the one she used to get every time she felt shards of the shikon no tama near by.

Forgetting of ignoring the fact the shikon jewel had disappeared after she had purified it and made her wish, Kagome dropped her school bag on the steps and took off running in the direction she felt the shard coming from.

It wasn't long before she reached her destination and stumbled upon what looked to be a rather serious fight.

"I'm not as much of a pushover as you might think!" shouted the redheaded girl facing Kagome who, judging by her aura, was very obviously a youkai of some sort though she kept her true form hidden by a spell.

"I won't hesitate to destroy you, you insolent pup." Kagome felt all of the blood rush out of her body as she heard the cold voice of the youkai dressed in white that stood before her with his tail draped across his shoulder.

"Sess-dono, please be careful, she isn't as weak as those okami you fought before." Warned what looked like a human woman sitting on the stone wall that separated the mountain form the road.

Upon closer investigation, however, it was clear to Kagome that the woman had an aura of immense spiritual power and that she was something quite different than human or even youkai.

She had more that enough power to make Kagome both curious and nervous at the same time.

"You will not be allowed to gain control over the northern lands. Even if you manage to defeat my there are still others you will have to go through, including my grandparents!" The okami girl pulled twin katanas out of thin air and held them at the ready.

"Your grandfather isn't capable of defeating a measly hanyou let alone a purebred youkai of such power as mine." Sesshoumaru withdrew his tokujin form the scabbard at his side and prepared to attack.

Without any forethought as to the consequences of her action, Kagome suddenly felt the urge to stop the fight.

"Leave her alone, Sesshoumaru!" The other three beings looked at her in shock.

"You…"Sesshoumaru growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hiya Kagome!" the youkai lord's companion said jumping off the wall and bouncing towards the semi-frightened miko. "Long time no see, huh? It's been about 500 years hasn't it?"

"Er-Do I know you?" The woman frowned.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Kagome shook her head slowly.

"The woman puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"Rin remember?"

It took Kagome a few moments to realize that the awkward little girl she'd always seen trailing after Sesshoumaru had grown into the rather well endowed woman standing before her.

Kagome palmed her fists and made the appropriate noises to go along with her discovery, but was interrupted from taking any further action by the clearing of someone's throat.

"Excuse me," Rin and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru as he sheathed his tokujin.

"What happened to Mihama, Sesshoumaru-dono?" Rin asked.

"She left because she did not feel like fighting around human civilians and I am not in the mood to be lectured about doing so."

"But Sess-dono-"

"Don't argue, Rin. We're leaving." Rin puffed out her cheeks once more and turned back to Kagome as if she wanted to say more but thought better of it and followed Sesshoumaru as he began walking away.

Kagome stood confused for a minutes before running after the youkai lord.

"Wait a minute, just what were you doing outside my house anyway? Don't you have better things to do? Like dismembering babies or something?"

"Mihama-san was there and Sesshoumaru-dono followed her in an attempt to challenge her for control over the northern lands but then you showed up." Rin answered.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as her confusion started to give her a migraine.

"But I thought Ayame's grandfather was the ruler of the north."

"Sesshoumaru stopped walking with an exasperated sigh.

"You shouldn't base you knowledge of youkai politics on what was the case 500 years ago. Things have changed a great deal since then."

Kagome couldn't figure out what he meant until she realized that instead of his normal outfit, the one she'd seen him in every time she had seen him the sengoku-jidai, Sesshoumaru now wore a simple outfit of a white dress shirt and slacks to match with black dress shoes. He'd also cut his hair a few feet shorter, possibly to go along with the current opinion of what was fashionable for men.

Rin was also dressed modernly. Instead of the orange kimono she'd always worn, she now wore blue jeans and a t-shit that read 'My master went to France and all I got was a beating and this lousy T-shirt'.

For some reason Kagome had also failed to notice that while Rin appeared to be a normal girl and had appeared that way 500 years ago, there was no logical way she could be since it would make her at least 500 years old and a normal person would be long dead by now.

"Just what the hell is going here?" Rin and Sesshoumaru exchanged puzzled looks as Kagome screamed in frustration at the recent developments.

"Nothing really. Time overlaps for every who leaps from different periods. You can't honestly say that you thought everyone you knew in the sengoku-jidai only existed there and wouldn't be alive in the present especially all the youkai you knew."

"Actually I kind of did." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Stupid human. Rin I'll allow you to help her if you wish but do not attempt to use Midoriko gainfully because she owes you a favor. I don not want to have anything more to do with her than I have to."

"Aww, Damn." Rin snapped her fingers regretfully." Alrighty then here it goes." Rin held her hands out towards Kagome and closed her eyes."ACCEPT"

With the word, the ground under her feet as well as under Kagome's lit up with a circle of white light while everything else around them faded to black.

"What the hell…" Kagome asked looking around bewilderedly.

"In the name of Solphied, great goddess of time and beauty I humbly ask as you servant that you answer my call…" The light shot up in a pillar around Kagome.

"Uh-Rin would you mind explaining what you doing please?"

"I asked that you restore the irregular time flow that surrounds this girl so that she may once again fulfill her destiny as a holy maiden…"

"Irregular time flow…?"Kagome asked even though she knew Rin wouldn't answer this question like she hadn't answered the others.

"STRIVER" With the last spoken word the pillars glow intensified until it was the only thing that could be seen.

"When the light cleared the world returned to normal with the exception of Kagome who wasn't there at all.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshoumaru asked in genuine curiosity.

Rin chuckled as she dusted off her hands.

"If I've learned anything from you since we met over five centuries ago Sess-dono its that one should never reveal their true motives until the last minute and always leave the viewers in suspense"

"Humph."

Authors notes: Solphied is the name of one of the dragon gods from slayers and the spell striver, not the incantation leading up to it or the effect just the name of the spell is from Bastard. Neither of which or Inu Yasha I own obviously


	2. Shining Collection

Do as Infinity: Chapter two: Shining Collection

Before Kagome could pause to wonder about why Rin and Sesshoumaru had suddenly disappeared from right in front of her face, she was dropped unceremoniously on her rear end by whatever force had spirited her away from her previous location.

Grimacing, she stood up and took in the features of the land around her.

She nearly fainted when she saw that what had been, mere second ago, the skyscrapers and homes of Tokyo, were now trees. A forest thick with foliage in bloom for the summer.

As she reeled from the awe of seeing such a startling familiar sight something rather heavy latched onto her back and knocked her flat on her face.

"Kagome, its you! You're really back!"

"Get ye off the girl and let her gain her bearings."

Kagome pulled herself to her feet and immediately felt tears well up her eyes as she recognized the two people with her.

"What's wrong! Aren't you happy to see us?" Shippou asked worriedly as his friend started crying.

"I believe those be tears of joy. Come along Kagome. There be other people who wish to see ye." Kaede directed as she led the crying girl out of the forest by the arm.

By the time the tree had reached Kaede's village, Kagome's tears had slowed down only to begin anew when she caught sight of a familiar scene.

"I can't believe you! Don't you have any respect at all you letch!" Sango demanded of Miroku before slapping him open palmed and storming into one of the huts and returning with her Hiraikotsu with which she proceeded to chase Miroku around the village yelling about respect and common decency.

"What's she upset about? He's always been a big lecher and she's never gotten this upset before." Kagome asked a few moments later as she sat down to tea in the Kaede's hut with the elderly miko and Shippou while Sango continued to chase Miroku around, both having paused to spare a greeting to her before continuing with their familiar game of cat and mouse.

"Yeah," Shippou began as he nibbled on some strange orange colored candy he'd found in the bottom of Kagome's backpack. "Well, they weren't married before."

"Married? To who? To each other!" Kagome asked shocked

"Aye, for nearly a year now, though not much has changed between them." Kaede answered with a sigh as Sango entered the hut, still fuming about letches and how she should have known better.

"Er-So what else has changed since we last saw each other?"

"Kouga and Ayame had kids!" Shippou answered excitedly "Four of 'em!"

"Really? So he finally returned Ayame's feeling and agreed to take control of the Northern Lands?"

"Eh-Not in those exact terms." Miroku answered as he entered the hut (Sitting clear across the room from one very pissed youkai-exterminator) "He lost a bet with Ayame's grandfather."

"What was the bet?" Sango, Miroku and Kaede exchanged a brief worried glance before wordlessly decided that the truth was best.

"Whether you would use the wish from the Shikon no tama on yourself or on someone else." Sango answered

"Namely Inu Yasha." Miroku added earning glares from the two female residents of the muromachi period.

"Oh," Despite feeling her heart leap several kilometers into the air at the mention of the name, Kagome made sure to keep the excitement out of her voice. "And what did he have to say about that? I-Inu Yasha, I mean."

"We haven't seen him either since the jewel vanished." Shippou said matter-of-factly, still gnawing on the candy from Kagome's bag. "And it's a good thing to. He would have never stopped beating me up if you weren't there to stop him."

"Oh." Kagome said, trying and failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"How did you get back here in the first place, Kagome-chan? I thought the wells powers vanished along with the jewel." Sango said, in a hurry to change the subject

"I ran into Sesshoumaru and Rin. Not the ones from this time but the older ones from mine."

"Well that's logical," Miroku began "If they existed here then Sesshoumaru wouldn't have spent 500 years like the blink of an eye since he's practically immortal as a full-blooded Youkai, but Rin…Wasn't she that little human girl that was always trailing along behind him?"

"I thought she was human but she's obviously not. She's the one who sent me here. She used some weird spell. An energy I've never felt before. Something about Striver I think. She said it and all of a sudden she and Sesshoumaru disappeared and I was here."

"Striver, ye say?" Kaede asked, making speculative noises and rubbing her chin

"Yeah, and said something about Solphied, the Goddess of Time and Beauty and being her servant."

"Solpheid is the name of a goddess from another plane of being. From where some of the most powerful youkai are able to draw power from." Sango supplied "Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Yeah, and something about 'restoring the irregular flow of time' around me. The next thing I knew there was a flash of green light and I ended up in the forest."

"If this be true…Then ye'd best be careful if ye happen to run into that girl again. If she be capable of using that kind of power then she's definitely very powerful." Kaede warned

"But that doesn't explain how she'd be alive in my time."

"If she's using the power of a youkai deity then either she'd become one herself or she's become a priestess of Solpheid. Either way it would have made her immortal and considering her relationship with Sesshoumaru its not all that surprising." Sango answered

"What relationship? He's like a father to her right? I mean he practically raised her from I saw." Kaede, Sango and Miroku exchanged looks again and silently agreed that that was one question of Kagome's that they were _not_ going to go into.

Several hours later and after intense speculation as to how exactly Kagome was to return home with the well out of service, while everyone else in the village had long since gone to sleep, Kagome lay awake in Kaede's hut pondering a new set of questions.

If Sango and Miroku were truly happy with each other; especially given the monk's continuing habit of lechery.

If Kouga and Ayame had managed to work things out between each other and felt the same way about each other or whether they were just obeying Ayame's grandfather.

Just what Rin and Sesshoumaru were to each other since her friends had refused to elaborate on the subject and how Rin had managed to become such a powerful being?

Whether or not her family was worried about her or if they had assumed that she had found some way to get back through the well without the jewel.

And whether or not she would actually be able to get home without it.

But their question that plagued her mind most, one that she kept going back to over and over again in her thoughts.

Just where in the hell had Inu Yasha gotten to?

There hadn't been any word from him and none of their friends had even heard anything about him since Kagome had purified the Shikon no Tama. Since she had vanished with it and wished that everyone who had had their lives altered by the jewel would live the rest of their lives out peacefully.

She hadn't meant to be so damned egalitarian about the whole thing!

In fact, she had meant for her wish to be the same as Kikyou's had been when she had been the jewels protector.

That Inu Yasha would become fully human and would live with her happily ever after for the rest of their mortal live.

Murphy's Law had intervened, however, and the passing thought Kagome had had after Naraku had been defeated and the jewel completed had been taken as her actual wish and was granted by that damn little pink jewel that had wrecked havoc over all of Japan for nearly a thousand years.

And the end, she was the only one who had been exempt from the wish.

The jewel had irrevocably damaged her life by reversing the effect it had on her. Instead of granting her peace, it had brought her two years of depression and sadness by taking the most important person from her.

Shaking the thought from her head and determining not to let herself sink into he hole of despair she had so often found herself in lately, She decided that sleep was going to elude her that night and left Kaede's hut as quietly as possible, heading for a very familiar spot in the forest just off the village.

For a very familiar tree in the forest. One that she connected with the happier times in her life and one she knew could be counted on to cheer her up.

The one she had freed Inu Yasha from just over two years ago.

Upon reaching the tree, Kagome fingered the notch where Kikyou's arrow had pinned the hanyou in a death-like sleep and the arrow the she, being the miko's reincarnation had been able to pull out.

Suddenly Kagome remembered everyday she had spent in the segoku-jidai with Inu Yasha and their friends.

All the good times and bad.

Like when Miyouga had run away from his bride to be and when Hachi, pretending the Miroku, had convinced several villages that the monk was even more of a pervert than he actually was and had nearly gotten him arrested for it.(1)

She remembered when Urasue had stolen Kikyou's bones and had brought the miko bought to life, intensifying the already complicated love-triangle between the two incarnations and Inu Yasha.

She remembered every struggle with Sesshoumaru for the Tetsusaiga and later with Naraku for the jewel shards as well as their very live.

The memories overwhelmed her so much that she forgot her earlier vow and begun to cry again before quickly stifling her tear.

Youkai tended to be attracted to human tears, viewing them as a sign of weak and easy prey.

She was too late as it turned out.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she sensed a demonic aura behind her.

Turning around slowly she came face to face with another familiar sight.

"Ah, I know you. You're the little wench who made to sacred jewel disappear! I've been waiting to pay you back for that for quite a while!" Kagome's feet were frozen to the ground in fear as the centipede youkai reared up on its 50 hind legs and advanced toward her.

Collapsing against the tree, Kagome tried to calm down and force herself to run away where Sango and Miroku could easily dispose of the demon.

The frantic distress signals to that she sent to her legs had no effect and Kagome resigned herself to death. Thankful at least that she would be wearing clean underwear when the villagers found her mangled half eaten body.

She felt her consciousness slipping away with that last thought as her would-be murderer crawled faster and closer.

The last thing she saw and heard, as the youkai was less than a foot away, before the darkness claimed her, was a clang of steel and the flutter of a fire-red kimono.

(1)A/N: I think that's what happened. Entirely sure.

Author's Notes: Wow, This is taking me entirely too long to type up. I've already handwritten up to chapter 28 and I'm just typing up #2. I've really got to speed things up…Or just pay Darkdragonwriter to type it…


	3. Love Stuff

Do as Infinity: Chapter three: Love Stuff

Hours later, Kagome woke up drenched in sweat and screaming bloody murder.

"Kagome-chan, calm down it was just a dream!" Souta shouted in a hurry to calm his sister down as he rushed to her bedside.

Before long he had succeeded and Kagome realized with a start that she was no longer in the segoku-jidai but was instead back in her own room at the higurashi shrine.

"S-Souta?"

"Are you okay, Kagome? You slept a really long time."

Kagome put a hand to her forehead and immediately realized that she must have only dreamt that she had gone back to the feudal era and that she was just missing her friends so much so that her subconscious had tried to placate her with a realistic dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hungry." Trying to hide her embarrassment at having woken up so noisily, Kagome threw back the covers to her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're alright? Inuyasha said her found you passed out in the warring stated period before he brought you home…" Kagome drowned out the rest of what Souta was saying and paused in the act of going down the stairs to stare at her brother as he kept talking "…Houjo-kun was really disappointed that you couldn't go to the beach with them."

"What did you say?"

"Houjo-kun was dis-"

"No, before that."

"Mom made omelets for-"

"Before that! After you asked if I was alright again."

"Inuyasha brought you…home." Before Souta had an opportunity to finish his sentence, Kagome had dashed down the rest of the stairs and out of the house towards the well.

The elated feeling that Kagome had received when she had heard that Inuyasha had brought her home vanished when she saw that the well was still blocked off.

Marching back to the house she begun to devise several creative ways in which to murder her brother for getting her hopes up.

"Souta you lying little rat, get in the kitchen n-"

Kagome stopped midsentance as she walked into the kitchen and saw someone slurping ramen at the kitchen table.

"Oh, good morning Kagome, dear. Did you sleep well?" Kagome's mother asked going unnoticed as she washed dishes, oblivious to the shell shocked state that her eldest child was currently experiencing.

"I-Inuyasha…"Said Hanyou looked up from his bowl of ramen distractedly as Kagome rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck, collapsing into a sobbing heap in his lap.

"K-Kagome-"

"How in the world did you get here when the well is blocked off!"

"Kagome…"

"Why haven't you visited Sango and Miroku and the others? They're all really worried about you!"

"Kagome."

"I've been so worried about you! I missed you so much!"

"Kagome!" Having finally been stopped in her rant, the miko looked up at Inuyasha confused

"What?"

"You're strangling me."

There was a moment of silence where they both just looked at each other before Kagome stood up and let him go.

"Er…Kagome?"

"OSUWARI!"

SLAM

"Gah!"

"Ah, young love." Higurashi-san commented as her daughter stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha embedded in the kitchen floor.

"Stupid hanyou. I can't believe I actually pinned for him for two years and he doesn't even ask me how I've been or say 'I missed you, Kagome' or 'I've been so lost without you Kagome.' Or 'I don't want you to ever leave me Kagome!' Sheesh, what a jerk!"

Kagome slammed her bedroom door and with sudden inspiration snatched her cell phone from her desk and sent a quick text message to Houjo asked for him to come and pick her up in order to follow her original plan of going to the beach.

After getting a conformation in the positive Kagome begun packing her suitcase when Inuyasha burst into her room with an agitated snarl on his face.

"Just what do you think you're doing Inuyaha!" The silver-haired hanyou crossed the room in two long strides and took Kagome swiftly into his arms.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to the insensitive prick that I always am but I've going completely insane not having you with me for these past years. You have no clue what its been like waking up every morning and going to bed every night without having gazed upon your beautiful face."

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and closed her, prepared to stay in that position forever when suddenly Inuyasha dropped to one knee.

"Higurashi Kagome, I don't ever want to be without you again. I never want you to leave my side. Will you make me the happiest hanyou in the universe and become my wife?"

"Oh of course Inuyasha!" after receiving the answer he'd desperately wished for Inuyasha stood up and pushed Kagome's suitcase off her bed, scooping her into his arms and replacing the suitcase with its owner on the bed. "Oh, Inuyasha but we're not married yet!"

"I don't care. I want you now Kagome, I've wanted you since I first saw you and not because you look exactly like Kikyou but because you're the most beautiful creature I've ever met." A delicate blush crossed Kagome's cheeks

"Alright, but please…be gentle."

And he was, throughout the night and for the next fifty years.'

The End...

"Kagome…Kagome are you listening to me!" Inuyasha asked, his snarl turning into a low growl as she ignored him for about five whole minutes

"…Huh?" She asked, coming out of her day dream and staring at the half-demon standing in her doorway,

"I asked you why you did that. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh, that.' She remembered that she was still upset at him "We haven't seen each other in two years and all you can say is that I'm strangling you! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I couldn't breathe!"

"So what!"

"So I should have just died instead of making you let me go!"

"Yes!"

"Well forget it 'cause I won't ever die for something as stupid as that!"

"Well maybe you should just die period!"

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I should have just let that centipede eat you!"

"It would have better than having to see your stupid face again!"

"Oh really? What was that you said in the kitchen? 'I've missed you so much Inuyasha!' I believe it was"

"That was temporary insanity!"

"Who ever said insanity was temporary!"

"Uh-excuse me?" Souta said tentatively at the door, deathly afraid to interrupt the two combatants who were nose to nose in their ire.

"WHAT!" They both demanded to know

"Uh-Houjou-kun is outside waiting for you, Kagome."

"Its about time!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed her suitcase and marched out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going!" Inuyasha asked, grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm only to have her snatch it away.

"I'm going to the beach with my friends for summer break, not that its any of your business!"

"No, you're not! We have a job to do!"

"What job! The shikon no tama is gone and I no longer have any obligation to tolerate you." She spun around on her heel and strode down the hall.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, the shikon no tama-"

"I don't want to hear it anymore! You can't control my life and there's no reason for us to ever see each other again after this moment so, it's been swell, but goodbye!"

Inuyasha listened to her diatribe as she stomped down the stairs and out to Houjou's car.

"Wow, you're really inept at getting the job done aren't you?" Inuyahsa looked to his left to see the redheaded girl that Sesshoumaru had been fighting the day before. "Just like Grandpa said you were."

"What was I supposed to do! She left!"

"So then, mutt, what would the next logical step be?"

Inuyasha descended the stairs, snarling under his breath as he prepared to follow Kagome to the beach.

"Quit following me, Asame, I'll go get Kagome and help you guys but you have to hold up your end of the bargain too." Asame chuckled.

"You know perfectly well that Okami are physically incapable of lying. We'll keep our end provided you get Higurashi to help."

"Feh." Inuyasha replied before he took to the air to follow Kagome.


End file.
